Peut-être que demain, ça ira mieux
by jetepromets
Summary: OS. Wanda est désespérée et peut-être un peu folle, aussi; Pietro est mort. Et quand elle rencontre un garçon au même cheveux d'argent, et au même pouvoir, dans un univers différent du sien, elle se dit qu'au fond, ses pouvoirs ne sont pas si mal.


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel

 **Avertissement:** _T._ Dépression, pensées suicidaires... Mais pour le reste, ça va. Cela se passe après _L'Ere d'Ultron_ et _X-men Apocalypse_ donc **SPOILER!**

 **Note:** hello les loulous. Cette histoire est déjà publiée sur mon compte et en la relisant, ce soir, j'ai voulu la corriger et la mettre dans les crossovers. Je la republie car je n'ai pas réussi à modifier celle que j'avais déjà posté. Je crois que je suis nulle avec ce site. J'espère que ça ne dérange personne si je republies cette fiction, je ne sais pas si on a le droit. Bref.

Bisous à vous!

Prenez-soin de vous!

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Pietro est mort.

Et c'est presque ironique, parce qu'à la base, il disait toujours qui serait là, à chaque fois ; avec elle, et à ses côtés. Comme il l'avait fait pendant dix-neuf ans.

Mais il est mort.

Alors Wanda a pensé à beaucoup de chose, vraiment; parce qu'elle, elle est vivante. Elle a un cœur qui bat et des doigts qui bougent; même si elle est remplie de vide.

Alors elle a pensé à beaucoup de chose; aux lames de rasoir et aux bouteilles dans les placards. Elle s'est retournée le cerveau pour savoir qu'est-ce qui pourrait la faire sortir de là, à chaque nuit ; et la réponse vient comme une évidence, et même si elle est affreuse et dramatique, elle est vraie: la mort.

Wanda avait échappé à la mort beaucoup de fois, et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.

Et c'est presque triste de finir comme ça. Volontairement. C'est triste et moche en même temps. Mais Wanda n'est plus à ça près, alors ce n'est pas si grave, au final.

Wanda, elle déambule dans les rues; elle a ses collants déchirés et sa robe froissée. Sur son visage, son mascara dégouline et ses joues sont humides. Ses cheveux bruns sont emmêlés.

Mais ce n'est pas si grave; elle n'est plus à ça près.

Elle est partie de la tour, encore une fois. Elle part au milieu de la nuit. Parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir, ou pour pleins de choses encore. Mais ça n'a vraiment d'importance, maintenant. Comme si quelque chose avait de l'importance?

Maximoff se dirige vers le cimetière, presque automatiquement. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, elle y est allée plus de mille fois; Pietro est mort il y a environ quatre mois et c'est vraiment quatre mois de trop.

Il fait noir et la lune est pleine, cette nuit. La lumière blanche illumine sa tombe:

 _Pietro Maximoff_

 _5 mai 1996 – 25 janvier 2015_

 _Le meilleur frère au monde_

Wanda s'agenouille, et ses genoux rappent la terre encore humide.

\- Salut, grand frère.

Toute sa vie, elle s'était considérée au même âge que lui, malgré ses « petite sœur » à répétition. Mais aujourd'hui, elle veut bien lui accorder cette petite victoire.

\- Je n'ai pas apporté de fleurs, dit-elle. Je suis désolée. Mes tes préférées ne s'y trouvaient plus.

Elle met ses mains sur ses genoux, fort; elles tremblent.

\- Tu me manques beaucoup. Tout est nul, sans toi.

Tout est nul et fade, sans lui. Plus rien n'a d'importance, et c'est vraiment triste.

Wanda essaie de ne pas pleurer, cette fois ; elle essaie et elle se retient. Sa gorge lui serre atrocement et elle a presque du mal à respirer. Cette fois, elle ne veut pas craquer.

Et c'est vrai que parfois, Wanda craque. Et parfois, c'est presque tous les jours. Mais elle n'y peut rien, et elle n'est pas courageuse, Wanda. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvient pas de l'avoir été un jour.

\- Reviens-moi, sanglote-t-elle.

Et c'est trop tard, maintenant. Quatre mois, c'est vraiment beaucoup trop long.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, comment ça peut fonctionner sans toi ? C'est impossible. Reviens, je t'en supplie.

Wanda, elle aurait échangé sa vie contre la sienne, si ça avait été possible. Wanda a prié tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait et même ceux que tout le monde ignorait; elle les a prié, plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais ça n'a pas marché. Et même si Wanda était une sorcière, la magie ne faisait plus partie d'elle, aujourd'hui ; tout est trop glauque pour qu'il y'ait quelconque magie. Et ça, c'est vraiment triste.

-Reviens, reviens, répète Wanda, comme une tyrannie, les joues humides.

Elle le répète quatre mille fois; de plus en plus en fort, de plus en plus tremblant. Elle ferme fort les yeux et elle serre les poings; et elle prie:

\- Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie.

Tu supplies même si au fond, tu sais que ça ne sait à rien ; il n'y a plus d'espoir, il n'y a plus rien. Et peut-être qu'un jour, ça ira mieux. Peut-être que demain, tu auras envie de vivre. Et peut-être que dans deux jours, tu auras trouvé une autre raison pour te lever le matin.

Mais on n'est pas demain; malheureusement. On n'est pas dans deux jours non plus. Aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui et c'est vraiment la merde.

T'as juste à supplier pour que demain aille mieux.

T'as juste à supplier quelque chose de bien arrive aujourd'hui.

T'as juste à supplier les yeux fermés.

T'as juste à laisser sortir cette explosion rougeâtre.

T'as juste à attendre la fin de la chute.

T'as juste besoin d'un nouveau départ, avec un nouveau monde et des nouvelles personnes. T'as juste besoin de ça, même si tu l'ignores ; mais ton pouvoir, lui, il l'a compris.

Et t'as juste besoin de le laisser t'envahir.

* * *

Wanda tombe. Wanda a les yeux fermés. Wanda se laisse faire, car elle n'est plus à ça près. Wanda laisse les choses se faire; parce qu'elle est vraiment trop fatiguée pour les arrêter. Elle a juste besoin de respirer et d'arrêter de vivre, en même temps. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de chose, et peut-être que mourir en fait partie.

Wanda a besoin d'arrêter de réfléchir et de penser, et de se remémorer tous les souvenirs de son frère, et tous les traits de son visage et toutes ses manières, aussi.

Wanda, faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de devenir folle comme ça.

* * *

Le pire, c'était la chute.

Le pire, c'était la fin.

Quand tu ouvres enfin les yeux et que tu regardes tout autour de toi; quand tu prends conscience du monde qui t'entoure et des gens autour.

Wanda est dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, et c'est vraiment étrange car elle pourrait jurer qu'il y a même pas cinq minutes, elle était dehors, dans un cimetière.

Elle ne bouge pas, elle regarde autour d'elle, et c'est encore plus stupide; elle voit que dalle. Et pourtant, il y a une fine lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux, éclairant très faiblement la pièce.

Wanda enlève doucement ses gants, pour ne pas faire de bruit, ou peut-être qu'elle est un peu effrayée, aussi. Elle tord ses doigts, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, avant. Elle tord ses doigts et la brume rougeâtre se déplace doucement vers les rideaux; éclairant faiblement sur son passage.

Sur le sol, éclairé de cette particule rouge, il y a plein de choses; des livres, des pantalons et des sweats d'homme. Donc, Wanda pouvait supposer qu'elle était dans une chambre de garçon; au moins, elle avançait dans le _oùesttuetpourquoi?._

La brume rouge déplace les rideaux doucement, sans un bruit, laissant la lune filtrer sa lumière dans la chambre.

Et Wanda pouvait voir ; la pièce était assez grande, avec un placard, un bureau envahi de plusieurs boîtes de biscuits et de cookies, et un lit, au centre. Sur ce lit, il y a avait un garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

Le cœur de Wanda ratte plusieurs battements, pour au final, répartir dans une course folle. Dans ses veines, il y a l'adrénaline et ses yeux deviennent humides. Son souffle se bloque.

\- Pietro, murmure-t-elle.

Elle, elle connaissait qu'un seul homme aux cheveux d'argent; mais il était mort.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Wanda se précipite vers le garçon, le plus vite possible et sans faire de bruit. Elle fait attention où elle marche, et arrivée devant l'homme, elle se rend compte; ce n'est pas Pietro. Il en a l'air, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Elle s'agenouille quand même, à côté de l'inconnu, et elle le regarde. Il a un visage rond et une mèche sur son front. Sa bouche est légèrement entre ouverte, et ses yeux sont fermés; de quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?

Doucement, elle approche sa main. Sous ses doigts, sa joue est lisse et chaude; comme Pietro. Pietro avait toujours eu une peau douce et lisse, et parfois, avec sa barbe naissante, ses joues étaient désagréable au touché. Wanda aimait quand Pietro se rasait; d'abord, ça le rendait beaucoup jeune et ça leur donnait le même âge (avec sa barbe, son frère avait l'air plus vieux de deux ou trois ans). Puis quand Wanda lui caressait la joue, c'était plus agréable.

Mais l'inconnu n'avait aucune trace de barbe naissante; quel âge avait-il?

Sous les caresses, le garçon remue un peu; alors Wanda enlève doucement sa main. Elle regarde, sur la table de chevet, le réveil; trois heure du matin. Elle soupire légèrement, mais ses lèvres se soulèvent un peu, aussitôt que son regard se repose sur l'homme.

Dans sa tête, c'est un vrai foutoir; mais moins qu'avant. Là, c'est plus du genre: _est-ce que je le réveille ou je m'en vais ou je vais regarder les envions ou je sonde son esprit ou…_

Mais Wanda est terriblement fatiguée, et elle se sent bien, ici, pour une fois. Elle met son bras sur le matelas, et pose sa tête dessus; mais elle ne quitte pas le garçon du regard. Elle examine ses traits et les mémorisent, au cas où parce que peut-être, demain, elle ne sera plus là.

Et ses paupières deviennent lourdes, malgré elle. Et ses yeux se ferment.

Effectivement; peut-être que demain, ça ira mieux.

* * *

Peter se réveille à cause du bouquant autour de lui; et c'est étrangement bizarre, parce que lui, il a la chance de ne pas partager sa chambre. Scott et Kurt, par exemple, ont tous les deux le même dortoir. Et ça avait fait marrer Peter, pendant dix bonnes minutes; Maximoff, s'est le copain de tout le monde qui se paye la tête de tout le monde, en même temps. Alors les garçons – surtout Scott, en fait – lui ont juste envoyé un regard noir, mais c'était de bon cœur.

Maximoff était venu étudier ici depuis l'événement de type Apocalypse. D'abord, parce que vivre chez le sous-sol de sa mère à presque vingt ans, ce n'était plus vraiment possible; et surtout, entre lui et sa mère, leur relation n'était pas vraiment forte. Certes, elle l'aimait, mais elle avait toujours gardé ses distances. Et même si plus jeune, ça avait brisé le cœur de Peter mille fois, il s'était habitué.

Aujourd'hui, il est bien, avec les autres. Il va même en cours tous les jours, et fait des efforts pour écouter les cours; même si il tape du pied pendant chaque heure, à une vitesse fulgurante, qui énerve les professeurs (sauf Charles, lui, ça le fait gentiment sourire) et les élèves, en même temps.

Mystique lui avait dit qu'elle allait enfoncer son pied dans ses oreilles, si il n'arrêtait pas ; et ça lui a fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, justement.

Aujourd'hui, quand il voit une fille, la tête posée sur son matelas, ça ne l'amuse plus vraiment. Au départ, il pensait rêver où un truc dans le genre ; et pourtant, même quand il se frotte les yeux, et étire ses articulations, la fille ne disparaît pas.

Peter ne peut pas voir son visage; de longs cheveux bruns la recouvrent. Il peut juste voir un corps très mince et frêle, pâle (ou peut-être que c'est la lumière de la lune qui donne cette impression?). Et autour de lui, une fumée rouge se balade dans la chambre, soulevant des objets sur son passage; certains se percutent entre eux et ils se brisent.

La fille est assez agitée dans son sommeil, et en regardant d'un peu plus près, Peter peut voir que la brume vient de ses mains. Il soupire, fort; peut-être une nouvelle élève qui s'est perdue ?

Il se redresse et secoue son épaule.

\- Hey, appelle-t-il. C'est l'heure se réveiller, mec.

Ce n'est pas un mec, mais c'est pas grave; Peter a l'habitude d'appeler les gens comme ça (même Jean et Ororo), et puis, c'est pas comme si la fille pouvait l'entendre, hein.

\- C'est pas que tu me déranges, mais un peu.

La tête brune remue et la fille gémit, un peu. Quand elle relève la tête, ses yeux s'ouvrent et se referment plusieurs fois.

Bizarrement, quand ses yeux se posent sur lui, la brume revient rapidement vers ses mains, et les objets se reposent sur le sol. Elle s'écarte comme brûlée, les mains ramenées vers sa poitrine, serrées entre-elles, comme si elle voulait les cacher, et empêcher la brume de ressortir, ou un truc dans le genre.

\- Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, perdue. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, désolée, parfois je ne contrôle pas et…

\- Hey, relax, coupa Peter. C'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde ici.

Ici, il y a beaucoup de débordements; par les nouveaux, les jeunes, ou même à cause des sentiments que certains ressent, sur le coup.

La fille parait soulagée.

\- Ouais, dit-elle. Ouais…

Il y a un silence gênant.

\- Alors, commence Peter, tu t'es trompée de chambre ?

La fille le regarde bizarrement.

-Non, répond-t-elle finalement.

Peter soupire, fort, encore une fois; il n'a pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, et la patience, c'est pas vraiment son truc. Sur la table de chevet, le réveil affiche cinq heures du matin.

\- Je t'emmène au professeur Xavier, dit-il en se levant.

La fille fait de même, l'air surprise.

\- Attends, essaie-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Je…

\- Je vais me changer, ignore Peter. Deux secondes.

La fille n'a pas le temps de répondre, qu'il était déjà habillé. Wanda a la bouche ouverte.

\- Tu…

\- Je ? plaisante-t-il, un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.

La fille donne l'impression que tout son monde s'était effondré; elle a les yeux humides et les jambes tremblantes.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, panique-t-elle.

Elle s'appuie sur la table de chevet pour ne pas tomber aussitôt, Peter est à ses côtés.

\- Hey… Relax, répète-t-il.

Il met sa main sur son dos, et fait des cercles avec son pouce. Elle tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Pietro, murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblante.

Peter aurait répondu que non : _désolé, j'suis pas ce mec_ ; mais quand il voit les cernes sous ses yeux, et son mascara dégoulinant, et ses yeux remplis d'un faible espoir, ses lèvres qui tremblent, il ne peut que dire:

\- Ouais.

Et elle se jette dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué, sanglote-t-elle.

Et elle le serre plus fort.

* * *

Wanda serre tellement Pietro dans ses bras qu'elle a peur de l'étouffer. Elle répète des mots qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens, étouffés dans les bras du garçon.

Elle sent sa main passer sur sa nuque, la tenant fermement. Une seconde plus tard, elle sent du vent qui soulève ses cheveux et qui lui fouette le visage, un peu.

Ses chaussures se posent sur quelque chose d'humide, et elle peut sentir l'air frais passer sous sa veste.

Pietro s'écarte doucement, malgré que Wanda le tienne fort. Il se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise:

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es, dit-il ses mains tenant ses épaules, fermement.

Wanda le regarde, les yeux dans les yeux, sans comprendre.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

\- Wanda, renseigne-t-elle, automatiquement.

Il soupire.

\- Ok, Wanda, tu sais où tu te trouves ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Non, dit-elle. Désolé.

Pietro a les yeux noirs; pourquoi a-t-il les yeux noirs ?

\- Nous sommes dans une école, dit Peter, comme pour laisser une chance à la jeune fille de se souvenir.

Elle secoue la tête, gênée.

\- Je vais t'emmener au professeur, alors.

Wanda paniqua:

\- Non, s'écria-t-elle. Pietro, attends, je…

\- Je m'appelle Peter, avoua-t-il. Pas Pietro.

Wanda avait l'impression qu'on lui enfoncé vingt mille poignards dans le cœur.

\- D'accord, très bien, tu es Peter, pas Pietro, bafouilla-t-elle. Je comprends, je comprends…

Il secoue la tête:

\- Non, contredit-il, tu ne comprends pas.

Elle a de l'eau dans les yeux.

\- Et moi non plus, continue Peter doucement. Alors il faut aller parler au professeur.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez moi, glissa Wanda rapidement. Je veux rester ici.

 _Avec toi._

\- S'il te plaît, Peter, insista-t-elle.

Il râle, murmure des trucs que Wanda n'entend pas, il tourne en rond et passe sa main dans ses cheveux d'argent, et il se frotte le visage:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demande-t-il finalement. Je sais pas, je me réveille avec des trucs qui volent dans ma chambre et une fille que je connais pas – mais elle si, elle me connaît, apparemment, et bordel, t'as l'air vraiment perdue, et je peux pas te couvrir alors que je te connais même pas.

Wanda, elle a l'air blessé par ses mots, et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne dit rien, et Peter non plus: il s'en veut un peu d'y être allé aussi fort; surtout que cette fille, _Wanda,_ a l'air vraiment trop fragile pour faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et elle a l'air vraiment désespéré, avec ses joues recouvertes de noir.

\- Je suis Wanda Maximoff, j'ai dix-neuf ans, et je viens de Sokovie….dit-elle, les yeux baissés. Je ne sais pas comment je suis atterrie ici, je… Je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'une vie stable, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle passe ses mains sur son front et sur ses yeux.

\- Je veux juste avoir un chez moi à nouveau, tu comprends?

Il ne dit rien. Elle le regarde dans les yeux et lâche:

\- Tu ressembles à mon frère.

Il fronce ses sourcils:

\- Je n'ai pas de sœur.

Elle ferme fort ses yeux et tranche, au bout d'un silence:

\- Je crois que tout ça n'est pas réel.

Elle rit nerveusement, même si ses rires (est-ce que on peut appeler ça un rire?) sont remplis de sanglot.

\- Depuis que Pietro est parti, j'imagines beaucoup de chose, dit-elle. J'ai fait beaucoup de rêves, et peut-être qu'en vrai, là, je me suis endormie sur sa tombe, encore une fois. C'est bête, hein?

Peter la regarde bizarrement.

\- Faut juste attendre que je me réveille.

\- Non, non, j'crois pas que tu piges : tout ça, est réel. J'existe. L'école existe. Le monde existe et tu existes aussi.

Il pointe du doigt tout ce qui se trouve autour d'eux.

\- _Tout ça_ , est réel.

Wanda a les yeux dans le vide, suite à ses paroles; elle a les yeux dans le vide, et elle recule au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenne conscience de ses mots. Elle secoue la tête vigoureusement:

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Si tout ça est réel, tu es sensé être mort !

En une seconde, Peter est à ses côtés, sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Ne crie pas, ordonne-t-il, impatient. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

Il jette un regard au manoir, pour regarder quelconque pièce qui s'était allumée mais rien. Intérieurement, il soupire de soulagement.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, je suis en vie, reprend-t-il, très sérieusement. Le Peter que tu connais – ou Pietro, je sais plus mais bon, c'est pas grave, et peut-être mort, mais moi, je suis parfaitement vivant.

Hésitant, Peter passe son pouce sur la joue pâle et froide de la jeune fille.

\- Sérieux, je peux sentir ton sang à travers ta joue, dit-il. Et toi, tu peux sentir mes doigts sur ton visage.

Peter a les doigts chauds.

\- Tu as froid ? demande-t-il après un silence. Tu es glacée.

Wanda ferme les yeux.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

Elle se rapproche et pose sa tête sur sa poitrine. A travers son tee-shirt, Wanda peut sentir le cœur de Peter battre; et étrangement, ça la rassure.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi… marmonne-t-il.

\- Je veux rester ici, en tout cas, insiste-t-elle.

\- Ouais, rit-il. C'est bien le seul truc que j'ai compris.

Et Wanda sourit.

* * *

Les commentaires refont toujours ma journée :)


End file.
